Jabba The Hutt
Jabba Desilijic Tiure, more commonly referred to as Jabba the Hutt'''or, even more simply, as '''Jabba, was a Hutt gangster and crime lord, as well as a member of the Grand Hutt Council, who operated from his palace on the Outer Rim world of Tatooine. Jabba was a major figure on Tatooine, where he controlled the bulk of the trafficking in illegal goods, piracy and slavery that generated most of the planet's wealth. He was also highly influential in the entire Outer Rim as one of its most powerful crime lords. During the Clone Wars, Jabba's influence and power over the Outer Rim, specifically its hyperlanes, was sought by both the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, who both courted Jabba's approval. When Rotta, Jabba's son, was kidnapped, the crime lord promised his support to whomever returned his son. When the Separatists were revealed to have orchastrated Rotta's kidnapping, Jabba pledged his support to the Republic. Jabba continued to operate in the Outer Rim after the end of the Clone Wars and the rise of the Galactic Empire, preserving his power base, despite the interference of Darth Sidious, the Galactic Emperor. After the destruction of the Death Star by the Rebel Alliance, the Emperor sent Darth Vader to negotiate a deal with Jabba to secure raw materials for Imperial military production. Jabba's alliance with the Empire allowed him and the Hutts to survive the Imperial crackdown against criminal elements in the Outer Rim, as well as rid the Hutt of his competitors. After the smuggler Han Solo failed to repay him for lost cargo, Jabba placed a high price on his head. Solo was eventually delivered to him by one of his bounty hunters, Boba Fett, as a gift from Darth Vader. However, this capture brought him to the attention of Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, who sought to rescue his friend from Jabba's imprisonment. As he attempted to execute the Jedi and his allies in the Great Pit of Carkoon, Jabba was killed by Leia Organa. Relationships Family * Grandfather ✝ * Mama - Grandmother * Ziro ✝ - Uncle * Ebor ✝ - Uncle * Rotta - Son * Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo - Nephew Allies * Hutt Clan ** Bib Fortuna ✝ - Assistant ** Salacious B. Crumb ✝ - Pet ** Boba Fett - Ally * Greedo ✝ * Galactic Republic ** Ahsoka Tano ** Obi-Wan Kenobi ✝ * Galactic Empire ** Darth Vader ✝ - Ally Enemies * Han Solo ✝ - Ally turned Enemy * Chewbacca * Luke Skywalker - Enemy * Leia Organa - Killer * Sepratists ** Count Dooku ✝ - Son's Kidnapper * Darth Maul ✝ * Savage Opress ✝ Gallery Movies Jabba-ANH.png|Jabba in A New Hope 1445278129265.jpeg|Jabba in Return of the Jedi Image 991736d0.jpeg|Jabba in The Phantom Menace TV Series Open-uri20150608-27674-ek8q0y_78e6d8ab.jpeg|Jabba in Star Wars: The Clone Wars Merchandise 9516k.jpg|Jabba in Lego Category:Return of the Jedi Characters Category:A New Hope Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Hutts Category:Characters Killed by Leia Organa